With the development of the information processing technologies, information may be acquired by human in a variety of ways. For example, the information may be downloaded from the internet, or may be received with the radio. Furthermore, an electronic device may be employed to acquire information transmitted by other electronic devices.
For example, a first electronic device transmits information to a second electronic device. The first electronic device firstly needs to identify that the second electronic device is an electronic device with a demand for acquiring the information. According to a conventional solution, in the case that a device distance between the second electronic device and the first electronic device meets a preset condition, e.g., in the case that the device distance between the second electronic device and the first electronic device is within 10 m, the first electronic device searches for a device name of the second electronic device, and then determines, based on the device name, that the second electronic device is an electronic device with a demand for acquiring information.
However, the conventional solution at least has the following technical problems.
In the case that the first electronic device finds multiple second electronic devices having a same device name or having ambiguous device names, for example, device model numbers are taken as the device names, the first electronic device may fail to distinguish, among the multiple second electronic devices, the electronic device with the demand for acquiring information from electronic devices without the demand for acquiring information. Therefore, the first electronic device may have a difficulty to determine, among the multiple second electronic devices, the second electronic device to which the information should be transmitted, or the first electronic device may transmit the information to multiple second electronic devices, thereby causing unnecessary information transmission.
Accordingly, the conventional technical problem is that, when the first electronic device transmits information to the second electronic device, the first electronic device can not identify the second electronic device as the electronic device with the demand for acquiring information.